utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Beau Lou
|- | colspan="6"|'NAME INTERPRETATION:' '-Beau-'(for masculin or male)'' is beautiful, handsome'.'' '''-Lou- Unknown |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: UTAUloid MODEL: 03 ( Can Be found on his left hip)'' ''Race: Demon' |- | style="text-align:center;"|GENDER |'Male' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE RANGE |'C3~B4' | style="text-align:center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS | ' Kei Koe (Friend)' Akai Tsuki ( Best Friend) Chi Tsukiko (GirlFriend) ' |- | style="text-align:center;"|AGE | ' 20(official age) | style="text-align:center;"|GENRE | ' Anything (But, mostly Rock)' | style="text-align:center;"|HOMEPAGE |'N/A, but may change in the future.' |- | style="text-align:center;"|WEIGHT |'254 lbs' | style="text-align:center;"|CHARACTER ITEM |''' N/A''' | style="text-align:center;"|CREATOR | Eilan6 |- | style="text-align:center;"|HEIGHT |'6'3' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE SOURCE |'Eilan6' | style="text-align:center;"|PICTURE LINK LIST | DEVIANTART |- | style="text-align:center;"|BIRTHDAY |'June 15' | style="text-align:center;"|LIKES | '''Making Tsukiko Smile and laugh, Sleeping,'flying, black cats,' | style="text-align:center;"|MEDIA LIST | YOUTUBE SOUNDCLOUD |- | style="text-align:center;"|RELEASE DATE |'June 22, 2013''' | style="text-align:center;"|DISLIKES | stupid people, Annoying people, | style="text-align:center;"|SIGNATURE SONG |Lost Story |- | colspan="6"|'PERSONALITY:' Rude at first meeting, Intelligence,' Mysterious, leader/dominant', quite, sweet when you get to know him.Around Chi Tsukiko, Beau's personalitly changes into a caring person off the bat, Since Beau Like's her alot and doesn't want her to be sad or even cry. So he promies to make her smile anytime there together. His body language becomes easy to read when he's with her. | colspan="6"| | colspan="6"| | colspan="6"| |} ''Appearance '''Eye Color:' Red Hairstyle: Messy Hair Color: Pure Black''' (Midnight black)'' '''''Skin: Very Pale Clothes/outfit: Can be found right there. ----> *Red/black Cross hangs from his hair.* Wings: He was created with Wings,but you''' '''Can Feature him without it. In other words they are optional. Tail: His Tail is as longer then his legs and is very 'sensitive! When a person touches his tail, it ticks off Beau and sends in into a frezzy. HAS VAMPIRE LIKE FANGS. Back ground/ ACTS BACKGROUND When he was small his parents died from a war alittle after his brother was born,he found his brother and cared for him. (Age: 6) He was soon captured by the soldiers in his homeland to be taken into war (age: 12). After he experienced killing by his own hands and the screams of his own people. He was sentence to death for his crimes in being a slave to the war (age: 15). On the day of this death sentenced, he beat up the soldier guarding his cell, and ran again. Trying to find his Little Brother. (Age: 16) He ran and Ran killing anyone that wanted to turn him in for money. He soon found his brother and stumbled upon the human world and saw it to be a gate to a new life.(Age: 19) Present day, He is still learning about the customs of the human world, and heard that hell/ demon world stop looking for him. Canceling his crimes, Beau now hopes to return to the demon world soon to say 'hello' to his dearest friends and try to more time for his little brother. Later his brother fell ill and died in the human world. From that day on Beau has ever opened up his heart to no one. __________________________________ VOICEBANKS / ACTS/ APPENDS CV Act 1.0 __________________________________________________________________________________________ VCV Act 1.0 - Over the ranbow. ''Outfit: -------> '' Ust help: TBA Flags- YOBOg+15 'Yes the g+ flag is High. You can Mess around with it. ' Ust- Move the ust lower the C5 in a few songs. DEMO'S- ---- Appends- Beau has differnet outfits for his appends, but you can always stay with the Normal' outfit. Beau Has no "Real" VB append. Since his voice carries no emiton its very easy to change his VB into a semi' Append. So He any has one VB and append VB are soon to be done. Is normal VB does INCUDE his dark append since it only needs to be down pitched. DARK APPEND- 'OUTFIT ' Flags- YOBOg+15 'Yes the g+ flag is High. You can Mess around with it. ' Ust- Move the ust lower the C3 in a few songs. ' '-------''' Songs Featured in '''Single: PONPONPON CV 1.0 used* Popipo CV 1.0 used* Sadistic Vampire CV 1.0 used* Nekomimi Switch CV 1.0 used* Partnered: KEI & BEAU {Cendrillon CV 1.0 used* Chours: Rolling Girl ''' '''CV 1.0 used* Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Japanese utauloids Category:CV Category:VCV Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:North America Category:United states Category:Voicebanks from the United Kingdom Category:Demon UTAU